


The Golden Stag

by Sookiestark



Series: Fantastic, Frivolous, and Fragile AU's [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, At least before the Battle for the Dawn, Everybody Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:52:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sookiestark/pseuds/Sookiestark
Summary: Three quick glimpses- really quick - of King Tommen the Golden Stag and Queen Margaery





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More Show than book... Just a tiny glimpse because I miss them both.

The King finds his wife reminds him of the Labyrinth at Highgarden. He had only been there once in the time since they were married but he found she reminded him of that place a great deal.

The Queen is beautiful and she uses her beauty to disarm people. She uses her grace to make her enemies slow, to make them forget. She has endless charms and the King loses himself in them all. Sometimes for hours. Sometimes entire nights. Once, he spent a whole day caught up in Queen Margaery. He did not mind being lost there. 

Her body recreates the Labyrinth. Her endless brown curls are the trees and greenery. Her watery eyes of brown are the reflecting pools. The curve of her smile is the twist of the path. The rise and fall of her breath is the breeze on the hedges.

Her skin is luxurious and soft, yielding like the summer fields, inviting and beautiful. And like the earth, it speaks of mysteries that lie beneath. Margaery has many mysterious and the King seeks to know them all. 

She smells of flowers and fruit and he lingers at her neck, her breasts, her calves to taste her skin and it is sweet.

He finds his succor here alone. There are twists in her and tangles but like the Labyrinth at Highgarden, she was made with intention.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So- this story would take too long to say how Tommen got the upper hand over the Faith Militant and his mother. Really, ever since I saw the episode of the Dragonpit, I wondered how different it would be if Margaery and Tommen were there with Cersei or instead of Cersei and I wanted to write this.
> 
> I think you can see how Margaery is still playing the game of thrones.

King Tommen the Tyrant. King Tommen the Terrible. Those were a few of the things pious small folk called him. He could not blame them too much. After all, it was he who put the Faith Militant down, he who stopped the Sparrows. He does not mind the names they speak in whispers. It was better than being called Tommen the Timid or worse, Cersei’s creature, like that terrible abomination, Ser Robert Strong, that she had as her personal knight. It had taken twenty men to kill that wretched thing.

Most called him the Golden Stag and the Queen called the Golden Rose. He had made a sigil of black with a golden stag and a rose behind it. For Margaery, always was standing behind him and helping him, even in the darkness. 

His grandfather, Tywin Lannister, had told him once that a wise king made the best ruler and he had taken that to heart. He had realized with the council of his uncles, Kevan, and Jaime that he would need to put down the Sparrows, that his mother’s vanity had made a terrible problem. He would have to solve it. Even Jaehaerys the First put the Faith down and married his sister. But history still called Jaehaerys the wise and one of the best kings of Westeros. Tommen was sure history would be kind to him as well. 

His mother had been held in the Maidenvault and would be there indefinitely. Maester Qyburn had been beheaded and disemboweled for the dark arts he had practiced. When Tommen had figured out his mother’s plans, he had acted quickly. Cersei had not expected that. She had expected him docile and stupid. Tommen was neither. Cersei had been willing to hurt his wife, and Tommen would not allow that. 

Sometimes, he visits with his mother but she is still full of bile and bitterness. He cannot stand to do it often. She has been there for two years. Sometimes, Uncle Jaime asks him to release her but he cannot. Cersei Baratheon is too dangerous.

When Daenerys Stormborn landed in Westeros, Queen Margaery was pregnant with their second child. His first-born is a girl of one, curls of chestnut like her mother and green eyes. Her name is Alienor and King Tommen is smitten with her. He loves the girl with his whole heart. King Tommen was lucky to have such a beautiful wife and daughter. His uncle Kevan Lannister was his Hand, his good father, Mace Tyrell, was Master of Laws. His uncle Jaime Lannister was the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard. King Tommen is surrounded by good men to give him good counsel. King Tommen knows he lives a good life.

 

When the Dragon Queen landed, it was said that she had his Uncle Tyrion, as her Hand. Her allies included Dorne, a Greyjoy fleet, a Dothraki horde, three dragons and an army of Unsullied. It had also been said she had won the heart and support of Jon Snow. Jon Snow had been named King in the North and behind him stood both the North and the Vale. 

Tommen had the Crownlands, the Westerlands, the Stormlands, and the Reach. Of course, since Daenerys had landed, some lords had been swayed by her presence. House Velaryon and House Celtigar had gone to her side, as well as some of the Riverlords, like House Blackwood. King Tommen did not like how the people seemed to clamor for her and she persuaded the people.

King Tommen, First of His Name, sent the Dragon Queen a message, telling her to swear fealty to him as King of the Seven Kingdoms. After all, they were distant cousins and both reasonable people. Daenerys Targaryen wrote him back saying his father was a usurper and that it was he who should bend the knee. It was around this time that Uncle Tyrion came to see him led by Uncle Jaime. Uncle Tyrion spoke of a terrible threat coming from beyond the Wall, a threat of an undead army. He said that he would bring him proof in a month’s time and then, he would show him. Before Uncle Tyrion had left, he had touched his hand and smiled, speaking, “Your Grace, you make a fine King.” 

 

When the Dragon Queen and the King In the North came with a wight which rushed from its box, screaming its guttural rage, Tommen knew he must ride forth and fight this terrible foe. Margaery clutched her stomach and asked, “What will we do, Ally and me? Tommen, surely you cannot mean to ride out as allies with those who would overthrow you. Stay here where it is safe, my love.”

Tommen spoke firmly to his wife. “You will stay here with my Uncle Kevan. The men will ride out and defeat the army of the dead and protect the realm for our daughter and our unborn child.”

“What will I do if you fall, my love, my King?”

“You will be here to be their regent.”

“Why do you trust her, this Dragon Queen and her truce?”

“How could I not? You saw that creature they brought. I will take Ser Loras and Lord Jaime. I will have your father’s men led by Lord Tarly and Lord Rowan. We will defeat this threat.” 

Margaery had not wanted him to leave and go North “Let them solve it. Let both sides die trying to defeat each other and both threats will be solved.” 

Tommen had never raised his voice to his wife, never gotten angry at her. But this was a new and dangerous world filled with giants, a world where dragons flew in the sky, and the dead walked. “I will go! I told them I would go! I am King and these are my people that are in fell and foul danger. Why would the North want me to be their King if I am so willing to let them be slaughtered? I am their King too. Even if they have fallen away. I am the King and a father to my people. I love them like a father, like The Father. When they see my love and willingness to fight for them, they will come back like prodigal children They will love me and swear fealty. You are a woman and do not understand anything but matters of the heart. Stop speaking treachery or you will go to stay with my mother in the Maidenvault.”

For a fraction of a second, her face was black rage. Then Queen Margaery blinked and smiled sweetly, acquiescing to her judgment like a good wife. 

Later at night, when the Queen climbed on top of him, naked in their bed, whispering sweet words, the King had apologized for yelling at her or treating her harshly. Tommen had whispered in her ear “You are my rose, my gentle lovely rose. I would never hurt you. Forgive me. I spoke in anger at the threat. I would never hurt you.”

But she had silenced him in the dark with a kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

The morning he left, she whispered, “Stay..” 

And for a moment, Tommen had considered it. To stay with her his beautiful Queen and child. To stay in her long white arms and her curls and all her charms. To stay in the safety and warmth of the Red Keep with her in their good life. 

But then, Tommen reminded himself he was a Baratheon, a Lannister, and the King. His uncle Kevan was capable and would rule in his stead. His father would never back down from a fight. Neither would have his grandfather, Lord Tywin. He would go with his men and fight the army of the dead. He would stand beside his Uncles Tyrion and Jaime. He would stand beside the Dragon Queen and the Bastard King in the North. When the Battle was over, Tommen would no longer be a boy -king, he would be a hero of legends, a King who saved his people, a man worth ruling the Seven Kingdoms.


End file.
